The present invention relates to the field of game calls devices and more particularly to game calls which require the hunter to blow into the call and thereby vibrate a reed tuned to create the sound of animal. In greater particularity, the present invention relates to a game call using an improved reed which facilitates the imitation of the desired game call. In still greater particularity the present invention may be considered an improved reed for use in a game call to avoid blockage and degradation of the call tonal quality due to the accumulation of moisture in the device.
Hunters and naturalists have used sound to attract game since time beyond the memory of man. Even members of the general pubic mimic the sounds of birds and other animals in an attempt to elicit a response from the animal. Accordingly there is a wide array of products marketed, successfully or not, which are intended to attract or elicit a response from animals based on sound. Some such devices create sound by rubbing two substances together, such as xe2x80x9cscrapexe2x80x9d calls wherein a slate or other surface is stroked with a second piece of material. Such devices create vibration by pure mechanical interaction.
Other calls are inserted into the mouth and manipulated with the teeth and lips as the user blows on the device. These devices are small and are more commonly used for creating sounds that are similar in nature to those created with the scrape type devices. Additional calls are made using a reed inserted within a tubular member and supported on a sound board. In some instances these calls are tunable. These tubular calls are the ones in which the subject matter of this disclosure provides improved results. Typically the calls include a sounding board, a reed, and a barrel that may include a plurality of inter-fitting sections to hold the reed and sounding board and create a sound chamber.
Moisture accumulation in the calls has also been a problem, particularly in connection with the proper vibration of the reed. That is to say, moisture in the call can cause the reed to stick to the sounding board and therefore fail to vibrate properly. Various diverters to drain the moisture from the reed area have been taught in the prior art, however, none have been totally satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the effects of moisture accumulation proximal the reed in the game call.
A related object of the invention is to promote the dissipation of moisture from proximal the reed of the game call.
A further related object of the invention is to reduce the surface contact between the reed and the sounding board to thereby reduce the tendency of the surfaces to stick when wet.
Yet another object of the invention is to enhance consistent sound control by defining a consistent flex point in the reed.
Still another of object of the invention is to reduce the amount of air required to create the desired sound.
These and other objects and features of my invention are accomplished through the use of an improved reed which facilitates the forgoing objects due to it""s novel and unique shape in interacting with the sounding board. The reed has a xe2x80x9cbonexe2x80x9d shape or hour glass shape that reduces the marginal abutment with the sounding board to aid in the forgoing objects.